Tohu
Summary Tohu is (alongside Bohu) the fifth Endbringer to make an apperance in Worm, attacking the city of Bucharest alongside her twin on October 10th, 2012. She operates as a pair with Bohu, wreaking havoc on a city while slowly picking up the "faces" of various heroes and gaining their powers and abilities. Taylor noted that once she filled all three of her faces, it was already 'too late' for Scion to intervene. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies, at most High 6-A Name: Tohu Origin: Parahumans Gender: Genderless, appears as and is reffered to as female Age: Unknown Classification: Endbringer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity (Endbringers have power reserves that would last them 300 years), Limited Spatial Manipulation (An Endbringer's core negates powers that come into contact with it by warping space), Regeneration (At least Low-Mid, likely Mid. Khonsu can also accelerate his regeneration through accelerating time), Shapeshifting, Power Mimicry (As she's fighting, Tohu gradually develops three 'faces' of living or dead capes across the planet. She shifts parts of her body to mimic them in appearance, those parts gaining the respective powers of the cape), Resistance to Biological Manipulation (An Endbringer's non-standard biology cannot be affected through normal biological manipulation), Matter Manipulation (Leviathan's inner body "bends the rules of how molecules and atoms should work" and cannot be cut by Armsmaster's molecular severing weapons), Mind Manipulation, and Precognition (Not even Contessa can accurately see the future when Endbringers are involved) Attack Potency: Varies, at most Multi-Continent level (Copied the powers of Eidolon, Glaistig Uaine, and Phir Sē. Managed to push back Scion with dozens of different powers) Speed: At least Subsonic (Kept up with members of the Triumvirate), higher through Power Mimicry Lifting Strength: Varies, at most Class M (Replicated Alexandria's powers) Striking Strength: Varies, at most Multi-Continent level Durability: Varies, Wall level for outer layers while inner layers reach Multi-Continent level (Behemoth's inner layers tanked Phir Sē's time bomb, which could've potentially destroyed all of India, and she was able to withstand a prolonged attack from a serious Scion) Stamina: Very high. Endbringers can fight for hours without stopping, and all while holding back. Even after having 80% of his body mass stripped away and being reduced to a "meat-covered skeleton", Behemoth kept on advancing while regenerating. Range: Varies, Planetary with Power Mimicry Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: The Endbringers are much more intelligent than appearances imply, capable of effectively strategizing while in combat, remembering certain foes and their own tactics, and changing their plans to avoid threats that could potentially kill them. Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Power Mimicry: Tohu has the ability to shape parts of her body into the facsimile of capes, living or deceased, across the planet. The process is described as slow, and she has a maximum of three capes she can imitate. When she shapes her body into that of the cape, she also gains their respective powers, which are utilized through the body parts she generates. Thusfar, she's had three sets of capes that she had copied: * Legend, Eidolon, and Kazikli Bey (Bucharest 2012) * Alexandria, Phir Sē, Lung (Los Angeles 2013) * Myrddin, Eidolon, Glaistig Uaine (Gold Morning) Endbringer Physiology: Endbringers have highly irregular biology, made up of layers; 200 in the main body and 33 in the limbs, each around twice as durable as the last. The only part of Tohu's body that is vital is the core; she lacks standard organs, weak points, and any traditional center of operations for any bodily systems, such as a heart or brain. She has nonstandard cardiac and nervous systems. The only way to kill Tohu is to destroy her core, which warps space to repel attacks and negate powers, and is the most durable part of his body. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Internet Characters Category:Space Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 6 Category:Parahumans (Verse)